


Do-Over

by Rachaelizame



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, MGiT, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: A Modern Girl in Thedas fic where the girl (and boy) in question ends up twenty years post Inquisition. Solas never got a chance to finish his plans, but that doesn’t mean everything is okay.Our girl and boy want to help, but don’t know what they can do when it’s so late. They resign themself to work in smaller ways. But then everything changes again.





	Do-Over

Rose lifted her daggers and sliced into the last man standing. Johnny, her brother, had managed to cast a few spells before the Templars could drain his mana, and that had helped her out a lot while trying to kill these guys.

She was adept at taking out Templars, and this was a small group, only three of them and one had been off scouting and hadn’t noticed them until too late. When the man in front of her had fallen, she slumped to the ground.

Johnny came over and cats a quick healing spell.

“We should free them.”

The them in question was a woman and teenage boy the Templars had been guarding. Rose and Johnny had stumbled across this camp and after killing the first two Templars had freed most of the mages, but not these two yet. They’d been about to when the scout returned. The woman was watching them warily from her bonds. Johnny smiled softly at her, and Rose got to work cutting the ties that bound her before moving to the boy.

“Where are you from?” He finally asked.

“Um, Illinois. Chicago area. Though I’m not sure that means anything to you.”

“No, I’ve never heard of either of those places.” Rose said bluntly. “You’re mages, then? Of course you are.”

“Actually…”

“Why would the Templars tie you up if you aren’t mages?” Johnny asked, sounding suspicious now.

“We, oh god, you’re never going to believe me. We aren’t from this world.”

“You’re right. I don’t believe you.” Rose said. Johnny raised a hand to Rose.

“Wait. Let them speak. We can always ask Dad and his friend if they’re being truthful.”

“How would they know…” the woman asked before trailing off. “Doesn’t matter. We were born on Earth. That’s what we call our world. We, I mean not we personally, my people, have explored nearly everywhere there and none of it looks like this. So I have to assume I’m somewhere else, besides… there’s also the fact that… well anyway, I’ve already had my freak out about that, trust me.”

“How did you end up here?” Johnny asked. “Assuming you’re telling the truth.”

“I don’t know exactly. We just shows up among a group of… mages. They wouldn’t tell us anything and thought it was some accident of their experimental spells. They… did say one thing. They claimed this place was called Thedas.”

“Yes. What does that matter to you?” Rose asked. The woman and boy exchanged a look.

“Because in my world, we have stories of a place called Thedas. I always thought they were fictional. But, oh Lord, this place. It’s so real, and there’s really a conflict between mages and Templars and, and, two moons! I didn’t want to believe it, but I’ve been here for days and everything is still… everything.”

“What do you mean stories?”

“I mean, that, as best I figure it, my world, may have some way of making up stories and then they become real, or maybe writers have some sort of magic where they see what’s happening in other worlds and they think they’ve made it up, or something. I’m thinking the second one, because you’re all too real and you make decisions and I can’t imagine writers being able to imagine everything. Besides we’re here and the writers surely never imagined that, so if you were solely their creation then you’d just ignore us, right?”

“Probably.” The boy said. “Also, you’re rambling.”

“Sorry, I’m nervous.”

“Wait. You mean to tell me you think we’re not real?” Rose demanded.

“No, not at all. I think, we think, that our world has like, some kind of magic that’s different from yours. Like people in our world are seers, or oracles, only instead of seeing the future, they see alternate worlds. That’s my theory anyway. I can’t imagine you’re not real because you’re interacting with us, and that’s not something the writers ever planned, so they couldn’t have written this conversation. So you must be thinking it up yourself, and well, ‘I think, therefore, I am.’ That’s a saying in my world.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Rose asked. “It doesn’t look good for you, you know.”

“Yeah, but what’s the alternative? We say nothing at all and have no good explanations for any questions you have? You’d totally think we were suspicious. Even if you let us go, then we’d be on our own in a world we didn’t grow up in and have no connections in. We’re screwed in any case. Better you think us crazy and maybe have a chance at believing us than you killing us for being suspicious or we end up on our own and slowly starving to death ‘cause we have no money or means, right?”

“You do have a point there. We’re still going to have to take you to Dad.” Johnny said.

“Are you crazy? We can’t take crazy people to Dad.” Rose said.

“Rose. They don’t have weapons and they’re very likely addled in mind. I think we can take them in a fight. Better we find out what is going on here.”

“Fine. We’ll go.” Rose turned to the woman and boy. “You have names, I presume?”

“I’m Samantha. Call me Sam. And this is Jackson, my little brother. No offense, but what good will your dad do?”

“Dad has a spirit friend. Spirits know when you’re lying, and they may know more about your world as well. It’s worth a shot anyway.” Johnny said.

“A spirit friend. Is that a euphemism for saying he shares a body with a spirit, or is this a Cole situation? Wait, you probably don’t know Cole, never mind.” Sam asked.

“And what if he is possessed? You must know we’ll kill you before you report our father to the Templars as an abomination.” Rose said, casually, with in her tone.

“Hey, no judgement. Spirits are fine, it’s demons you have to watch out for, and I’d imagine you would know in that case.” Sam said.

“Besides, what Templars would we report him to?” Jackson asked. “As you killed all these ones.”

“Again no judgement. If the stories are true, then Templars suck ass, right, Jackson?” Sam added.

“Right.”

“Alright… let’s just… get going then. You’ll have answers to your questions when we arrive.”

-

They arrived to a tiny shack in the woods, the place Rose and Johnny had lived for the past few years. Sam and Jackson stood between Rose and Johnny and entered to see an older blond man tending to a potted plant.

“Hello… ser? It’s ser right, not sir?”

“Rose, who is this?” The man said.

“Most likely a crazy person. Possibly someone from an alternate world.” Rose said. “We need and… your friend to determine the truth.”

“So what do we have to do?” Jackson asked, tentatively stepping forward toward Rose’s father.

“Just Tell me everything. My friend can tell if you’re lying, and he can tell if you’re of sound mind.”

“Will… will an anxiety disorder throw off his impression? I have an illness of the mind where I get anxiety I shouldn’t get or too much for the situation. Will that mess it up?”

“No, he should still be able to tell, don’t worry.” The man smiled softly.

“Okay. Well, Jackson. Want to start it off?”

“No you do it. You know more and have more theories. Sorry.”

“Okay. Well, in my world you guys, Thedas, it’s all just a setting for a story. A video game. Oh how to explain video games? Okay, if you see a series of pictures, like paintings or drawings, fast enough, your mind thinks it’s one moving picture. My world uses technology like that to show us visual stories. Some of those are games. I don’t know how it works exactly, but we have these screens, flat surfaces to show these pictures on, and a person can watch the story on screens. With video games, like regular games, the player has choices. We make a character and control their actions. And make choices for them, like how they act, and even some things they do.

“I’m telling you this because I won’t be able to tell you every piece of the story, only broad strokes. Like, I know there was someone called the Hero of Ferelden who defeated an archdemon in the Fifth Blight, but I don’t know their name or personality, of the choices they made, or if they’re alive. I don’t want you to think I’m lying just because I can’t tell you those things.

“There are three video games set in this world. Origins, which follows the story of the Hero of Ferelden and friends, Two, which follows the story of Hawke and companions, and Inquisition. I haven’t played it, but it has something to do with this thing called the Breach, and yeah.

The small family looked alarmed, but said nothing.

“So do I need to tell you more, or what?”

“Strangely enough, he doesn’t think you’re lying. Or insane. I think you might be telling the truth.”

Johnny and Rose stared at their father, but they knew enough about the spirits to believe him.

“Okay. That’s that then.” Johnny said. “I suppose we ought to tell you some things in return.”


End file.
